Record Breaker
by KWsGladiator
Summary: Started off as a one shot, inspired by 106 (The Trail) but with a twist. (It all belongs to Shonda Rhimes. I own nothing.)
1. Record Breaker

Hey everyone. My brain is apparently in a one shot kind of mood seeing as how they are flowing while the stories are slowing. Hopefully this writers block will be over soon and I can finish the chapters I began almost a week ago. Until then, here's another bundle of Olitz fluff... Enjoy

* * *

"There's no way to sugar coat it , we got our ass handed to us by Sally Langston in Iowa last night. So, anyone have any great ideas?"

Silence...

"Anyone?"

"We have to swing further right. We haven't said a thing about gay marriage, school prayer-" Jeanine began to speak but was quickly cut off by their candidate.

"Oh c'mon it's not our stances on the issues. We are not getting our message out there. People don't know where I stand... The problem is-"

"Your appearance. It looks like you'd steal the husband of every woman across America. Which would be fine, except that family values matter to Republicans. It's why they vote for who they vote for. And since Sally's got Jesus firmly planted on her side, that just leaves family, marriage. You are 35 yrs old, the youngest presidential candidate to date, and you are a female. You are single, no children, not to mention sexy as hell."

The room remained silent as they crowd of volunteers witnessed Olivia Pope have her ass handed to her for the second time in less than 24 hrs. They all tried to turn away from the train wreck that was going on before them as they felt the tension fill the room. Jeanine made sure 911 was pulled up on her phone while Cyrus sat clearly amused at the entire scene that was playing out in front of him. His best student was running for president and his second best student was able to read her and shut her up, a feat not many could claim.

"People want to like who they are voting for. Voters thought Al Gore was a big stiff until he stuck his tongue down Tipper's throat. They put George W. in office because he and Laura seem like a fun couple to have a beer with. People have to want to invite you in for dinner and right now, you look like you would throw on the most form fitting, ass hugging little black dress and leave said dinner with not only a doggie bag, but the husband and maybe even their legal aged son as well. That's why you lost Iowa, it's why you'll lose New Hampshire."

There is a moment of silence as Olivia Pope tries to gather her thoughts. Never in a million years did she think anyone would ever speak to her in such a manner. As she lifted her eyes and met her verbal attacker's gaze, Liv was met with the most gorgeous set of baby blues she had ever witnessed in her life. The eyes were gentle even thought the person's mouth was ripping her to shreds and exposing what both she and Cyrus had feared all along. Olivia Carolyn Pope was too sexy to be the first female President of the United States of America.

Liv couldn't explain what was happening to her but she felt the butterflies racing in her stomach. Her heart rate began to quicken, and her heart began to swell as if it were going to burst out of her chest. She considered herself crazy as she swore she could hear his heart beating in sync with hers. There was a moment where they both stopped breathing, and when they resumed, their breathing was in sync. To make matters worse, Liv felt her core began to ache, yearning to be touched by the man standing before her. As the pooling began in her panties, Liv knew she was fucked. This person just read her like the book of Exodus and she didn't even know his name, yet he had her feeling every emotion possible all at once. He had put cracks in her Chinese wall in less than sixty seconds.

"And you are?" Liv asked in a tone that let everyone know this man was skating on thin ice.

"Fitzgerald... Grant."

For sixty seconds after he had spoken his name, Liv and Fitz locked eyes once again. Liv wasn't sure what it was about this man, but she knew he would eventually be her endgame. She couldn't explain what it was, but she could swear she was falling in love with Fitzgerald Grant.

Fitz stood in the center of the room, engaged in a serious staring contest with the woman that stood before him. Fitz felt the butterflies as they bounced around in his stomach. His heart seemed to have swelled to the point of bursting out of his chest. He noticed they both stopped breathing at the same time, and when they resumed, their breathing was in sync. Fitz heard the beating of her heart blended in with his and he knew she was the one.

In sixty seconds everyone else seemed to disappear. It was just the two of them and visions of a future with this woman quickly filled his head. This incredibly sexy woman had already captured his heart. There was no doubt that she was his endgame. He couldn't explain it, but he was already falling in love with Olivia Pope.

Liv was the first to break eye contact and immediate she felt the absence in her heart.

"Mr. Grant, may I have a word with you in my office please?" Liv asked with a blank face. Whispers began flooding around the room and certain bets were being taken about how far she was going to shove her left heel up his ass.

Fitz swallowed hard at the iciness in Liv's tone. He knew he had gone too far, but in all seriousness, they didn't bring him on board to sugar coat a damned thing. They brought him on board to create a record breaking, historical win.

If they pulled this off, Olivia Pope would be the first African American president. She would be the first female president. She would be the first unmarried president since James Buchanan. She would also be the youngest president in history as she would be 11 days shy of her 36th birthday during her inauguration. This was a campaign Fitz knew he had to be a part of. This win however would be a long road. For just as many reasons that she would break history with this win, there were just as many reasons, if not more, as to why she could lose.

Unlike her rival Sally Langston who was 56 years of age, married, and had a daughter Cassidy, Olivia Pope was young, single, and childless, but that wasn't always a guarantee as a young female candidate means a fertile female candidate. If she were to conceive during her term, there would come a point in time where she wouldn't be able to travel towards the end of her pregnancy, up until her recovery period was over. Could the nation honestly go 12-13 weeks without her representation? Would she fall into line and return to work like many mothers? Or would she choose the path of some who wanted nothing more than to stay at home during the first few years of her child's life? That issue could be dealt with as Olivia Pope was single, but if Fitz had anything to say about it, things wouldn't remain that way for long.

Then there was the fact that Olivia Pope was cutthroat, she was ruthless. She was already the most respected, possibly even feared woman in America as her position as DC's most prestigious crisis management firm held the respect of politicians, both Republican and Democrat. Was the world ready for the Pope-Ing of a lifetime?

This could also work to her advantage as she held the dirt of high ranking politicians, tucked away in the bottom of her Prada bag. With Liv in power, many would think twice before questioning her judgment. There were however, still the others. Fitz left his thoughts as he heard the door to Liv's office close behind him.

"Ms. Pope, I wanted to-"

"Please call me Olivia."

"But Ms. Pope, that would be inappropriate."

"Then let's be inappropriate.." They thought.

Fitz's eyes glanced up and down Liv's body and he smiled inwardly as he noticed her clenching her legs tightly.

Liv felt the aching between her thighs intensify as she watched Fitz's eyes roam her frame. Surely she wanted nothing more than to be inappropriate in this moment. What she wouldn't give to have Fitz take her right there on her desk, to have the feel of his tongue firmly pressed against her clit. But she couldn't say something like that without being subject to a sexual harassment suit.

Fitz took a few steps forward and leaned in so that his lips were just barely away from Liv's ear.

"What if I want to be inappropriate Ms. Pope but I just don't think I could stand the rejection."

Liv sucked in a sharp breath and tried to remain steady on her feet. Fitz took a final step, removing all possible space from between them. Their bodies were flush against one another's as Fitz gently traced the curves of Liv's luscious lips. As he allowed his lips to graze over Liv's, Fitz smiled as he felt her body begin to tremble beneath him.

"Would you reject me Ms. Pope? Would you reject me sucking on your gorgeous full lips? Would you like that Livvie?"

Liv fought to keep the last of her composure but lost it as Fitz's fingers traced the contours of her lips. Her mind was screaming for her to stop this encounter as so many things could go wrong, but her heart was telling her to go for it.

"No... I wouldn't stop you." Liv said in a voice that sounded nothing like her own.

Fitz wasted no time hoisting Liv onto her desk. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and her hands found their way into Fitz's hair as their lips met hungrily. The kiss was powerful, overwhelming, yet sensual and slow. The electricity that ran through their bodies almost caused them both to explode before anything had really happened.

Liv threw her head back and moaned as Fitz's hand slid it's way under her skirt and moved her panties to the side. The other hand began unbuttoning her blouse as he began toying with her essence coated sex. Liv quickly discarded her blouse and bra, tossing them across the room. Fitz took in the beauty of the woman before him, as he continued to coax the juices from her body.

Liv bit her bottom lip as she watched Fitz's eyes turn into a stormy grey. He leaned forward and captured her mouth once again as his fingers found their way into her slick channel. A loud moan escaped Liv's lips as Fitz began pumping his finger in correlation with the movements of his thumb against her clit. His mouth trailed kisses down her neck, until his mouth reached her perfect breasts.

He drew one into his mouth and relished taste of her caramel skin between his lips. He smiled as Liv began rocking her hips into his hand and her nails dug into his flesh. Fitz looked up at Liv and watched her beautiful face contort as he drew the second bud into his mouth. Fitz bit down gently causing Liv to yelp, then he resumed his licking and sucking to alleviate the sting.

"Fitz.. Ffffi... I... I" Liv was unable to form a coherent sentence. It felt like Fitz's hands and mouth were everywhere all at once. Each kiss, flick or stroke set a fire ablaze on Liv's skin. Before she knew it she was rocking and jerking almost violently as she felt the pressure threatening to explode from her body.

"Cum for me Livvie. Let me see exactly what I'm doing to you. Let me know I'm doing it right." Fitz growled into Liv's ear.

Liv's eyes clenched shut as she felt like a geyser ready to erupt. "Open your eyes Livvie. I want to see you. All of you."

Liv did as she was told and locked eyes with Fitz as she exploded from the inside out, her sweet nectar drenching Fitz's hand. Breathless Liv rested her head on Fitz's chest as she willed the room to stop spinning. She looked up, and watched in awe as she saw Fitz feasting on his fingers.

"You are so fucking sweet. Do you know that?" Liv shook her head no which prompted Fitz to bring his middle finger to her lips. "Open up Livvie, taste what I've done to you. Taste how sweet you are."

Liv opened her lips and moaned as Fitz's finger slipped in and out of them in the most erotic of fashions. Liv's tongue swirled around the tip, and Fitz felt himself growing harder. He looked at Liv, his eyes even stormier, and she knew he was nowhere near finished with her yet.

"Lay back, I haven't had my fill yet." Fitz demanded as he lowered himself to his knees and slowly removed Liv's panties. Liv wasn't sure what was wrong with her in this moment. Here she was, running for the most powerful title in the land, but here, behind closed doors, she had no problems submitting to this man's demands.

Liv bit her lip to stifle a moan as she felt Fitz's nose press into her sex. He stilled for a moment before running his smooth flat tongue up and down between her slick folds. Liv's hips jerked upwards as Fitz's tongue made contact with her swollen clit. Never before had she had more than one orgasm, but she was willing to try if it meant he would continue to worship her body.

Fitz spent his time tasting and learning her body. He learned that Liv reacted more when he made a zig-zag across her clit as opposed to circling it. He learned that she moaned louder when he would draw the nub into his mouth and suck on it as if her were a starved man. His favorite however was the way Liv would fly off the desk, prompting him to hold her down by her hips as his tongue interest her core and swirled around, lapping up all her body was feeding him. Fitz learned that when he inserted two of his thick fingers into her channel, she responded the most, crying out his name when his teeth scraped across her sensitive nub. The most important lesson he learned was that Liv's body would tense up, and she would make the most beautiful face as her body exploded in rapture.

Fitz looked down at a heavily panting Liv, and smiled. Liv looked up at Fitz breathless and willed the air back into her lungs as she took in the impressive bulge in his pants. She immediately wondered what it would feel like to have him buried deep inside of her. Liv licked her lips as she wondered how deep she could take him in her throat, his hot seed spilling in her mouth. Fitz knew what was on Liv's mind but he wanted to hear it. He didn't want to assume there would be a next time, but if in the off chance there wasn't a next time, he wanted to experience all of her now.

"Tell me what you want Livvie." Fitz said as he slid Liv's skirt past her hips and admired her in all of her glorious nakedness.

"Take off your clothes." Liv panted. Fitz disposed of his clothes quickly. Her breath hitched as he removed his boxers and exposed his rather impressive length.

"What else do you want... Livvie?" Fitz asked as he spread Liv's legs as wide as they would go and stepped in between them.

"I want to feel you Fitz. I need you to fill me Fitz." Liv groaned as she raked her nails up and down Fitz's arms.

Fitz nodded in acknowledgement and gasped as he watched himself entering Liv's core. She was so wet and so tight that Fitz had to still himself for a moment, just to refrain from finishing too quickly. Fitz hooked Liv's legs over his arms and lifted her hips slightly, forcing her to open up to him completely. Fitz's eyes never left Liv's as he buried himself completely in her silky walls.

Fitz's movements were slow at first, as he wanted to wait until Liv had fully adjusted to his size. As she adjusted, his thrusts became deeper, and took on a level of possession. Liv knew he was etching his name into her walls, be was marking what was now his. Liv knew that no man would ever feel this good inside of her, and honestly, she didn't want any man inside of her, ever again.

Fitz's movements picked up and his thrusts became stronger, harder, and deeper, causing Liv to cry out. She was sure someone had to have heard them but in this moment she didn't care. All that mattered was that Fitzgerald Grant was paying homage to her body in a way no man ever had before.

Fitz scooped Liv up rather effortlessly and positioned them against a wall. Her legs being pressed against her, chest while her legs still hung over his arms leaving her even wider open to him allowed Fitz to drive even deeper. Liv wrapped her arms around Fitz's neck and their lips met hungrily. Fitz felt Liv's walls clenching down around him and in turn his thrusts quickened but never lost their depths. Soon their mouths were swallowing the other's screams as they both went off like waterfalls.

Fitz lowered them to the floor, and he wrapped his arms around Liv's waist, and held her tightly as they came down from their highs. When their breathing regulated, Fitz tilted Liv's chin upwards and smiled as he took in her satiated state.

"Hi." He said as he stared lovingly into her eyes.

"Hi." She responded as she returned a loving gaze mirroring his.

"You know after this I'll never be able to let you go." Fitz whispered as tears began to fill his eyes.

"You know after this you'd better not." Liv responded before placing her head on Fitz's chest.

With her ear pressed against his cheat, Liv smiled as she realized their hearts were beating in sync. They were breathing in sync. They were existing in sync. Granted they had only known each other for a total of an hour, but both of them knew they were each other's endgame.

* * *

"Madame President, are you ok?" Kimberly Mitchell asked as they were in the middle of the first presidential interview.

"I'm sorry Kimberly. Could you repeat the question?"

"Of course." Kimberly responded as she cleared her throat. "President Grant, how did you and the First Mister know it was love at fist sight?"

Liv smiled as she looked over to Fitz and smiled. She turned to Kimberly and had the brightest grin on her face.

"Fitz stood up in front of my campaign staff and told me that I was too sexy to be the President of the United States. I was appalled, I wanted to kick and scream and fire him on the spot. But then I looked into his eyes and saw life. Our life. I saw a future with this man and I knew there was no going back. The rest was pretty much history."

"I would have to agree with you. You are not only the first female president, you are the first African American president and you are also the youngest president in history having just turned 36 a few weeks ago. You are the first unmarried president to be elected into office since James Buchanan. And let's not forget that we followed the fairytale romance between the two of you which led to a very heartwarming proposal. One with Mr. Grant getting down on one knee and proposing as you were being notified you had won the presidency. Let's not forget the coverage of you being sworn into office, to changing into a wedding gown and walking down the aisle, and back into your wedding reception/slash inaugural balls, all in a day which also made you the first interracial couple to hold the highest office in the land. You Madame President have definitely broken many records in a very short period of time. I also hear you have another first you'd like to share with the nation right now."

Liv took a deep breath and looked at Fitz. Immediately tears began to fill their eyes as they thought of what would definitely be a first for the nation, a first that may never be repeated by any other human.

"Well Kimberly... Fitz do you want to tell them or should I?" Liv asked as she gripped Fitz's hand tighter.

"You tell them Livvie."

Liv turned to the Kimberly and spoke directly into the cameras. "Come October, I will officially be known as the first president to have given birth while in office."


	2. First Threat Pt I

**Hey everyone. After all of the amazing reviews on this story and after coming to the realization that I can't leave the story of POTUS Liv as a one shot, I've decided to continue this journey. I can't honestly say that I know how long it will be, but it has definitely forced me to dig deep which means it must be worth continuing. I haven't forgotten about my other stories, but I am leaning on this one as my mind seems to be blocked from working on the others. Please review and lend me your thoughts and I hope you all enjoy this journey**.

* * *

Olivia walked into the oval and sat behind her desk. She had done it. She had so many strikes against her, but in the time she had uttered the words 'So help me god' Olivia Pope... Grant became the first all female ticket with Sally Langston as her vice president, first all female ticket to be elected into office, the first unmarried president elect in decades, the first female president which spawned the first- first gentleman, or First Mister as Liv liked to refer to her husband, the first African American president, the first president elect to be proposed to upon a win, the first president to be married on their inauguration day, first inaugural ball/ wedding reception circuit (a bus was rented for family to join in all of the balls), which spawned the first interracial couple to hold office, and... The first pregnant president of the United States of America. Yep, their children would definitely have fun learning a out the Presidents of the United States now. She just prayed she'd be the first president to successfully give birth while in office.

Everything seemed to be going smoothly. Aside from the normal threats a president obtains on a normal day, Liv was adapting well to life as the president. She wasn't however adapting so well to a life of pregnancy. Her first bout of morning sickness happened to occur during a briefing in the situation room. One minute she was fine, and the next, Cyrus was wearing her breakfast.

Cyrus... Cyrus was proving to be a valuable asset during this time. Even though Liv was a cynic through and through, her pregnancy made her more of a no-nonsense cutthroat president than she had been a fixer. Cyrus seemed to be the softer of the two and did his best to keep her calm, all while ensuring her orders were being carried out.

Right now, Cyrus qas ensuring that her job title was being reworked, and the terms of her maternity leave was being worked out on the floor. The last thing they wanted was for Sally to try and pull anything while Liv was unable to perform her duties.

Liv herself didn't want to take maternity leave, at least not a full one, but Cyrus persuaded her she would need to take a few weeks off, at least so she can bond with the baby and heal properly. A healthy president is a strong, functional president he argued.

The details of when Sally would step in and for how long were being hashed put, as well as a plan if something were to happen and the baby were to be born early. They had been up until 2 am working out many of the details so Cyrus barging into her room, was the last thing Liv expected.

Cyrus had entered their bedroom at 4 am. Apparently a group of American students who were spending six months in Nigeria had gone missing. It seemed the group had taken a day trip, and never returned. Normally this wouldn't be much cause for concern, well it would be, but this small group of missing teens had just become a national crisis. The problem? One of the children that had gone missing was Cassidy Langston, Vice President Sally Langston's daughter, her agents had been found dead, apparently they were ambushed.

Liv had called her team immediately and charged them with finding out exactly who else was with the group, where they were going, and most importantly try to trace the last known whereabouts of Cassidy's phone. Liv didn't know much about teens, but she did know that wherever they went, their phones closely followed. Once more, she knew the locations of iPhones could be pinged, and Cassidy's phone (thanks to some tweaking from Huck) was set to ping every 10 minutes. Fortunately Liv stood firm on making sure her staff and their families were equipped with the devices. It was a move that raised eyebrows at first, but was definitely proving to be valuable now.

When it wasn't spent barking out orders or running to the nearest bathroom, the better part of the morning was spent calming Sally and reassuring her they would find her daughter. Not only did they have the best of the White House, as well as the full backing of the military and every top government agency, they also had her father who ran the nation's top secret government spy organization.

On top of that, they also had Liv's team on it as well. Liv wouldn't settle for less than the best and in Liv's eyes, her team was the best. Although Cyrus and Sally bumped heads on numerous occasions, Sally and Liv had grown a close bond. Sally quickly became a mother figure to Liv during their downtime as Liv had lost her mother during childbirth.

Sally gushed over her pregnancy and barked at anyone who stressed her out in the least, so it was hard for her to notify Liv that Cassidy was missing. Everyone seemed to be more protective of Liv in her condition. They didn't try to shield of placate her in the proverbial sense, but the gloves came off when someone rubbed her the wrong way.

Then there was Rowan and Huck who became ruthless in their protection of her. There was a threat made on her life, and surprisingly when the CIA arrived at the man's home, he was found laying in bed with his wrists slashed. As for the man or group responsible for adding to Liv's stress? May God have mercy on the group that had pissed off Olivia Pope, who had upset not only his daughter, but the woman who was carrying Rowan Pope's grandchild, who had upset the woman who was carrying the god child of Javier Ramirez aka Huck. Liv knew that if they got to the men first, there wouldn't be a corner of the world far enough for them to hide.

Rowan had reported that a few of his "men" were already in the area and were already on the move. Huck had reported that he had successfully pulled up Cassidy's texts messages for the past two weeks because seriously, what teen actually used their phone to talk anymore. He had traced a series of texts back to an unknown number, most likely a burner phone.

The group had been assigned to travel 30 miles east to visit a school that had just opened to read with a few children. Upon digging, Cassidy and a few of her friends had snuck away from the group, and her agents, and met a few boys who claimed they were traveling with UNICEF. Upon further digging, no one could verify these boys belonged to any group associated with the organization. Liv sent them back to work and headed towards the oval to deal with the rest of the issues in the world.

Apparently chief justice Verna Thornton was stepping down after 15 years as Chief Justice. Turned out she was diagnosed with liver cancer and the outlook wasn't so good. After drawing up her list of potential men and women to fill the position, Liv charged Cyrus with having them all vetted or re vetted to make sure their were no problems.

Being a crisis manager, Liv knew all too well that a simple email, as innocent as it could seem in nature, had the potential to destroy a person's life. If anyone was considered, they had to open their lives up fully, communications of any level was part of that requirement. Liv would be damned if she would be subjected to scrutiny for choosing a justice that was hiding a dirty little secret.

After all of her good little boys and girls ran off to work on their assignments, Liv collapsed behind the resolute for a moment of solace. She sat behind her desk and jumped as a pair of hands removed her shoes and began rubbing her feet.

"You know I'm married right? My husband would have a field day using your nuts as a hockey puck." Liv warned, jokingly of course.

"Ouch, well I guess I'll have to take my chances with your husband. These feet are too sexy to pass up." Fitz said as he pressed Liv's foot against his chest and began working her aching muscles.

"Hi." Liv said with the brightest smile on her face as she looked down at her husband who was sitting on the floor in front of her. She hadn't even noticed him come in.

"Hi." Fitz responded as he looked lovingly into his wife's beautiful brown eyes. It never failed to amaze Fitz how Liv's eyes could be so dark with worry, yet instantly brighten upon seeing him.

"How's my SAFMOTUS today?"

"SAFMOTUS?"

"Sexy Ass First Mister Of The United States."

"Hmmm, is that my official title?" Fitz asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Twitter seems to think so." Liv answered with a laugh."It's ok though, it's kind of grown on me."

"Livvie? Why is it you call me the first Mr. instead of the first gentleman? Not that I mind, just curious."

Liv moaned as Fitz's hands worked their way up her legs and he began working the muscles in her calf.

"It's simple Fitz. The White House has been filled by men since the beginning of it's time. I would like to think that all of the presidents... Well most were gentlemen. It doesn't make the title as special, you know?"

"I guess I could live with that. So, how's my baby?" Fitz's asked as he placed a gentle kiss on Liv's calf and lowered her leg before working the kinks out of the other.

"The baby's fine. I was a little nauseous this morning, but Sally made me gluten free blueberry pancakes and I managed to keep them down. Apparently the baby likes them." Liv stated proudly.

"Mmmmm, so, how's my big baby." Fitz asked, as he slid his hand over Liv's thigh. He smiled when Liv laid her head back and moaned. Liv rarely wore dresses considering her title. She rarely wore dresses as a crisis manager. She felt men would belittle her power by wearing a dress, but today Liv opted to embrace her feminine side. As Fitz's hands made their way up her thighs and slid her panties to the side, he had never been more grateful for this moment.

"Fitz, we can't have sex in the oval... At least not right now." Liv quickly stated as she thought back to how Fitz took her on that very desk the night of inauguration, the night of their wedding.

"Quiet. Who said anything about sex?" Fitz asked as he dipped two fingers into her dripping heat. "This is just me, taking care of my beautiful, brilliant, sexy, yet very stressed out pregnant wife. For just a few minutes you are not the POTUS. For just a few minutes, you are a wife who is allowing her husband to take care of her and relax her nerves." Fitz stated as his thumb brushed across Liv's clit, sending her hips flying off of the chair.

Fitz worked the chair over towards the window and turned it around before fully raising Liv's skirt. He licked his lips when he saw his fingers gliding in and out of her, shining from the thick coating of her essence. Fitz looked up at Liv who was thoroughly enjoying the moment and smiled.

"You do know this is a first, maybe not one for the record books, but you are the first POTUS to be finger fucked in the oval." Fitz casually stated as he placed Liv's legs above his shoulders the proceeded to lower his head and began the slow assault on her bundle of nerves.

The havoc Fitz was wreaking on her body caused the room to spin. Liv's hips began thrusting in time with his fingers as she felt the pressure building up. Liv's nails dug into the arms of the chair and she bit on her lower lip to stifle her moans as she felt a mind blowing orgasm wash over her.

Liv lazily opened her eyes as Fitz withdrew his fingers. She watched as he closed his eyes and sensually sucked her essence from his hand. Almost immediately, the craving for more of her husband grew to a painful level.

"Private office, now." Liv growled as she looked at Fitz with lust filled eyes.

Fitz wasted no time scooping Liv up and carrying her into her private office, making sure to lock the door behind them. For the next hour, Fitz took his time relieving all of the stress from his wife's body, one thrust at a time.

* * *

After the most mind blowing round of sex Liv and Fitz had ever experienced. Once they were cleaned up and their clothing and hair were as organized as possible, they made their way back into the oval just as a frazzled Cyrus came racing into the room.

"Madame President, Mister... Mister..."

"Cyrus" They greeted the older man together.

There was a moment of silence as Cyrus took in their appearances. Their clothes were somewhat disheveled, and Liv's hair that was straight only and hour ago, had taken on a series of waves and curls. "Whatever... They're married. If it keeps her calm..." Cyrus thought to himself.

Liv's felt Cyrus' eyes assessing their appearance. Her cheeks began to flush as she watched the realization of their recent encounter she and Fitz had just shared. She was embracing for the lecture of a lifetime, but was surprised as a smile and a look of approval graced his face.

"Cyrus?" Liv called, quickly pulling the man from his thoughts. That quickly, Liv saw the look of worry crossed his face.

"Right.. Madame president, we have men on the ground, and they believe they have located where they may be hiding the students ma'am. They are awaiting your word."

Liv stood silently for a moment considering her options. This seemed easy, too easy. They had yet to obtain a video or communications listing any types of demands. Liv couldn't help but feel it was a trap.

"Cyrus, the seals should be arriving within the next hour. Hold off until then. Also, have your men on the ground expand the search to a 50mile radius."

"Madame President, with all due respect..."

"Cyrus, this is easy, too easy. My gut is telling me this is a trap."

"But"

"Just because we were able to ping the location of Cassidy's phone, doesn't mean she is still in possession of it. My job as commander in chief is to bring all of my men, as well as the kids home. We wait until the seals land and then I will present the course of action. We will meet in the situation room at that time" Liv said, asserting her position without raising her voice.

Cyrus nodded and quickly exited the room. Fitz had never been more impressed seeing his wife in action. People may have been skeptical, but Olivia Pope definitely had what it took to handle tough situations. But when it came to them, the most powerful woman in the world, was more than will to submit to her husband completely behind closed doors. Fitz had to admit it was definitely a turn on.

Liv kissed Fitz goodbye and made her way back to the residence to freshen up while Fitz made his way back towards his office.

The rest of the day was just as, if not more stressful than the morning had been. Liv however, with a little help from her lunchtime rendezvous, took it all in stride. She flowed from problem to problem, dished out orders effortlessly, and put a solid course of action into play once the seals had landed. Everything was going smoothly until the video came in.

Liv and Fitz were in the residence having dinner with Sally and her husband Daniel. Liv was briefing Sally as to what the course of action would be now that the seals had touched down. The men were planning to meet with the big brothers organization the following day to implement a day which would be known nation wide as 'A Day Of Brotherly Love'.

The focus was to promote positive interactions between young boys and the male figure in their life. It could be a father, older brother, or simply a member of the program with their assigned little brother, but hopes were that the positive influence would help teens and young boys refrain from trouble, and become active and possibly learn skills in the process.

As the couples were conversing over their vegetable lo mein dinner, Cyrus once again came flying into the room.

"Madame President, Madame Vice President... Misters, we have a development."

Normally a development would be a good thing, but the look on Cyrus' face sent chills down Liv's spine. The group followed Cyrus into the situation room and took their seats with Liv sitting at the head of the table.

"Ok, from what we can tell, Cassidy is as ok as she can be... considering. However, what you are about to see is very graphic."

Liv and Sally nodded for Cyrus to proceed as their husbands inched loser to their sides. The video began to play and there was Cassidy front and center. Cyrus was right, she did look as good as she possibly could considering the nature of the situation. Her clothes were filthy, as were the rest of the teens as well as their guides. Sally's breath hitched as she watched her baby girl being held captive in what appeared to be an underground bunker of some sort. Liv's hand gripped on to hers tightly as they watched the footage play out before them.

The man was ordering Cassidy to state her name and her mother's position as well as Liv's. Liv could tell immediately this was an extremist group that had issue with the fact the country was being run by two women. It was sickening and a disgrace he would later say. Liv noticed the group of teens were all girls, none of the boys were present. Apparently to this group, America had given their women too much power and it was time for them to be stopped. The accent this man had was familiar to Liv. If he could just keep talking, she was sure she could pinpoint it.

Fitz watched as Liv closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her eyes remained closed, but her body tensed up. What was taken by the men in the room as a moment of weakness was anything but.

During this moment, Liv was scrolling through her mental database, eliminating different accents and which area portrayed them the harshest. Liv flinched as she heard the slice of flesh boom through the room and a body hit the floor. The cries of the teens silenced almost instantly as she heard foots shuffle towards them. Liv's eyes shot open only to see it was one of the guides whose life was taken. The demand was for Sally and Liv to step down, or the others would follow suit.

Liv jumped out of her seat and picked up the phone. She voice was quiet and she spoke very quickly but it appeared she was on to something. Liv had recognized the accent and if her guess was correct, the man speaking was a native of Samagu which wasn't very far from Lagos. Liv turned to the room full of men and women and locked eyes with Sally.

"The seals are going in." Liv said switching her sights from Sally and Daniel, over to Fitz, then Cyrus and back to Sally. Sally gave a small nod and in the moment flashed a smile of pride.

If anyone could bring Cassidy Langston home, Sally knew Olivia was the one who could do it.

"So now what happens?" Fitz asked as he shifted rather uncomfortably in his chair.

Liv looked at Fitz and he wasn't sure if he was happy or terrified to see the look of calmness and determination in her eyes. The looks on the faces of the men and women around the room showed the same emotions as Fitz and he knew in that moment his Livvie had just commanded the respect of everyone sitting before them.

"Now, we wait."


	3. First Threat Pt II

"Livvie are you ok?" Fitz asked as he noticed Liv clenching her hands together tightly.

"I'm fine." Liv replied in a tone that let Fitz know she was anything but. Fitz looked down at his wife as she tried her best not to cry.

"One minute?" Fitz said as he lifted Liv's chin and their eyes met.

"One minute." Liv answered with a slight nod.

Fitz grabbed hold of Liv's hand and led her to a corner of the situation room. When they were far enough from everyone else, Liv rested against the wall as Fitz stepped into her so their bodies were almost touching. They stood there, lost in each other's gaze as the rest of the room watched the intimate moment in awe.

"What are they doing?" Sally asked as she watched the couple gazing silently at one another.

"Whenever things get hectic they take just one minute and exist. In that minute it's just Liv and Fitz not POTUS and First Mister. In that one moment they get to just be. It keeps them, especially Liv centered."

Sally nodded as she continued to watch the gentle encounter. They weren't touching physically, but it seemed like in that minute they strengthened each other with their hearts. Sally watched Liv wipe a tear from her eye as did Fitz. Just like that, the minute was over.

Liv wiped the lone tear that managed to escape. She kissed Fitz quickly and took a deep breath, and Fitz saw in her eyes POTUS was back in action.

"Ok, let's get this show on the road." Liv said as she re-approached the table and switched over and over between sitting and standing.

"What if it's another decoy?" Cyrus asked, having to play the devil's advocate.

"It's not."

"But how can you be sure?"

"Cyrus, my gut tells me all I need to know and just like my gut told me what would happen earlier, my gut is telling me they are in there."

Cyrus thought better than to fight after his earlier faux pas was still too fresh in everyone's mind. He simply nodded and sat quietly, anticipating the outcome.

"Madame president?" They all heard coming through the speaker phone in the room.

"We're here." Liv said, willing her voice to not shake in this moment.

"We're all set ma'am..."

Liv looked at Sally and grabbed her hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

"Let's do this..."

Liv stood as the feed from the Seal's night vision cam flooded the screen. They were going in. Like Liv thought, the first bunker was a decoy. She allowed the troops to do a search, claiming it was to err on the side of caution. Realistically, it was to shut Cyrus the hell up. The troops had stormed into the first bunker, only to find the rooms were empty.

Upon entering the last room, one of the men found Cassidy's cellphone which prompted Liv to order her men to retreat. Sure enough, no sooner then her last man made it out, the screen was filled with the most gut wrenching explosion she had ever witnessed. It looked like something she'd seen before in movies, but the fact that this was reality caused her to shiver.

The situation room was eerily quiet, not even the sounds of people breathing could be heard. As the men stormed forward, Liv heard gun shots blaring through the speakers. Her men had taken out three of the guards, thankfully no harm had come to them.

For a moment all that could be heard was the sound of hurried footsteps bustling down the corridor. Other than that, Liv could only hear the sound of her heart beating, ringing loudly in her ears. The troops entered the first room and Liv sighed internally and sat down as the room was empty. The same was repeated, as the troops entered each room to no avail. Just as Liv was about to call the troops out, one of the men tripped on a handle in the floor.

Liv gave them men the go ahead to proceed and the seals pulled the handle which revealed a trap door. The men proceeded down the steps and through a hidden corridor with caution, taking out one more man along the way. At the end of the hall Liv saw a room. Her stomach was doing backflips and she felt she was going to be nauseous as the soldier's hand reached for the door. A few more steps and the screen was filled with the most beautiful scene Liv or Sally had ever seen.

The girls were huddled into a corner, and Cassidy's face was the first one the cameras zoomed in on. Both Sally and Liv let out a yelp, collapsing into their husband's arms as the situation room was filled with cheers.

"Thank you Madame President." Sally said as she threw her arms around Liv and began to sob uncontrollably. Liv nodded and returned Sally's embrace. Liv looked up at the screen and smiled as the phone began to ring.

"Good work" Liv praised as she watched the last of the girls being carried out of the bunker. After a few beats, Liv handed the phone to a very anxious Sally who was able to speak with Cassidy briefly before she was taken by the medical unit. Liv entered Fitz's waiting arms and shared a brief celebratory kiss before heading towards the oval to prepare her speech for when she addressed the nation.

"You do know that you have the best speech writers here in this big white house, right?" Fitz asked as they stepped into the oval.

"I know, but this was personal. Why don't you go ahead and get ready for bed. It's late and you have a teleconference first thing, and the meeting with the boys club in the afternoon."

Fitz nodded and gave Liv one final kiss before making his way back to the residence.

* * *

It was 4:30 in the morning but Fitz couldn't sleep. Liv still hadn't come to bed as she was still working on the speech she would give in just a few hours. Fitz sat back and reflected on the events of the rather long day. Within 24 hours, Liv had managed to bring the group of girls to safety. Cassidy and the rest of the group were on their way home and should be arriving at the White House an hour after Liv addressed the nation.

Fitz couldn't have been prouder of his wife than he was watching her in action that night. He couldn't however shake the feeling that he wasn't worthy of her.

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was a very successful man. Prior to joining the Pope campaign, Fitz was CEO of Grant, Smith & Associates. The firm was started by his father, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant II, or Big Gerry as many of his colleagues called him after the arrival of Fitz. Fitz didn't want to embark on a life of public relations, even if he did serve as senior legal advisor until his father's passing a year ago. Fitz thought he was free but unfortunately, his father had other plans which left Fitz running the company at the age of 39. Fortunately for Fitz, it was the first step of many that placed him where he is today.

Fitz had reservations about being the First Mister as he didn't see himself as the type to play the gracious host and plan parties while his wife spent her days battling terrorists and drawing up treaties. Thankfully Liv had anticipated the issue far before it came one.

With the establishment of the duties of the First Mister, Fitz did not have to plan parties. He did however, have to play the gracious host for at least 75% of Liv's term(s). Those moments would mainly come when a ball, gala, or party was being thrown. The clause allowed Liv to appoint an honorary First Lady to fill in for the party planning and decorating for which she had chosen her dearest friend Abigail Whelan.

As long as Fitz remained the "political celebrity", maintained his position as one of his wife's most trusted advisors, and adopted an issue, he was allowed to continue running his firm, as long as the majority of the work was done from his office in the White House.

Even though Fitz wasn't the glorified house husband he thought he'd be, he felt Liv could have done better than the owner of a multi-billion dollar PR firm. He thought someone like Liv deserved a senator or a governor. Never did he think Liv would choose him and it honestly made him feel as if she would leave him as quickly if not quicker than she fell in love with him.

Fitz downed his glass of scotch and rested his head against the back of the sofa as he allowed the brown liquid to burn the back of his throat. His mouth curved into a smile as he felt a silky pair of hands glide across his chest.

"Why hello Mrs. Grant." Fitz said as he stood and pulled Liv into his arms.

"Good morvning Mr. Grant." Liv replied with a giggle.

"Morvning?" Fitz asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes. It's 5 am and technically morning, but I need to lay down before the sun comes up, officially ending the evening." Liv responded with ease. "Lay with me... For a while?"

Fitz nodded and led Liv over to the bed, before removing her clothes and laying her down. Once she was tucked in, Fitz climbed in bed and snuggled up behind her and drifted off to sleep, his qualms of not being good enough were quickly laid to rest.

* * *

Liv and Cyrus walked the halls of the White House, ready to begin another day in the West Wing. But first, Liv had to address the nation. With every corner they turned, the duo were met with applause and cheers from passersby in the hall. Liv honestly didn't see what all the praise was for. To her, her gut may have guided her to the correct location, but in all actuality, it was only 2% instinct and 100% God. Liv wasn't naive in the least. She knew that not every extraction would happen as smoothly as the one they experienced last night. She just prayed she wouldn't have to deal with that again any time soon.

They finally stepped into the oval office and took a seat behind the resolute desk. The moment she sat, the atmosphere shifted and Liv once again felt in control. Liv looked up and allowed her eyes to roam the room. The more she turned her head to the left, the calmer she felt. Soon everything became clear as she saw Fitz standing in the doorway that led to her private office. He was flashing her his award winning smile and suddenly everything felt right with the world.

As the makeup and hair teams finished their touchups, Liv motioned she was ready. She waited a few seconds for the red light on the camera to click on, signaling they were recording.

"My fellow Americans, yesterday at 4 am eastern time, my office received word that a group of students who were participating in the "EduBuild Nigeria" program, a program that helps strengthen the educational system in severely impoverished areas throughout Nigeria had been abducted. One of the teens in the group was identified as being Cassidy Langston, daughter of Vice President Sally Langston. After extensive planning and the quick and heroic actions of our men overseas, I happily sit before you to announce that we were successful in our attempts to bring the students home. Even though this is a happy occasion, it cannot be an over joyous one as there was unfortunately a fatality. A guide that accompanied the group lost their life before our team had arrived. We are not releasing the guide's name at this moment... As fortunate as we were to retrieve the students without further incident, we must not forget the life that was lost. I'd like to take this opportunity to lead the nation in a moment of silent prayer for those who have suffered the trauma of being held against their will and survived, the ones who are still being held, and searched for, as well as the lives that have been lost... Let us pray.

Liv bowed her head and every other person in the room followed. The cameras switched to show the heads of everyone in the White House were bowed in prayer, including those waiting outside to go through security. Never had a moment of silence spoken so many words. In this moment Olivia Grant took a panic stricken nation, and restored it to a level of functioning, without uttering a single word. Woman or not, Olivia Grant was showing the nation they had chosen the right person for the job.

"Thank you, and God bless America."

The camera shut off and Liv watched Cyrus and Fitz who seemed to be engaged in deep conversation.

Fitz stood there in awe as he watched his wife restore order to the nation. Never had he been more in awe, never had he been prouder, never had he been so turned on. As the prayer came to an end, Fitz turned to Cyrus.

"Well Cy?"

Cyrus stood there for a moment as the look of sheer pride took over his facial features.

"She nailed it." Cyrus said as he tried and failed to suppress the smile on his face.

Not caring who was around, Liv made her way over to the Fitz and began the delicious assault on Fitz's mouth. It wasn't until they came up for air that they noticed Cyrus had cleared out the room.

"Mmmm. So Mr. Grant, tell me, what's on the schedule for tonight?" Liv asked as she wrapped her arms around Fitz's neck. Fitz slid his arms around Liv's waist and smiled.

"I was thinking a candlelit dinner for 2.5, cuddle time on the sofa as we watch a movie.."

"Will there be popcorn an cranberry grape juice?"

"Definitely and maybe a full bodied, DEEP tissue massage, if you're a good girl today." Fitz growled against Liv's ear.

"Mmmm, seems to me that you have everything worked out."

"I do Mrs. Grant. And it's gonna be great."


	4. A Jealous Fitz Makes A Sated Liv

**Hey everyone. I think my creative juices are finally flowing so there should be an update in another story very soon. This chapter is mainly fluff and smut so if you are not here for that, I apologize. I'll be back to this story soon, but I must tend to the others right now... Enjoy.**

* * *

"FITZ FUCK!" Liv screamed as Fitz was pounding into her fast, hard, and impossibly deep.

"Shhh Livvie, someone may hear us. We are in the oval after all. Tell me, did Edison Davis ever fuck you like this?" Fitz grunted as he continued to plow into his wife.

"NO BABY... GOD, YOU'RE SO DEEP! DON'T STOP!"

"Hmm, you love it when I fuck you like this don't you? You love the feel of my balls slapping against you while I'm stroking your clit."

"YES... OH FITZ!"

"You love it when I slap your ass and grab your hair like this. All while my dick is etching my name on the inside of your pussy, don't you."

"Mmmm"

"Answer me!" Fitz demanded with a slap to her ass.

"Oh God YESSSSSS!" Liv hissed in response.

"You love it when I talk dirty things into your ear while I'm pounding into you like a madman."

"MMMM... OH.. FII.. I... I'M..CO... AAAAAH" Liv screamed as her climax overtook the moment, completely causing all sense to be lost. Realizing she was being too loud, Liv bit down on the inside of her arm until the waves subsided.

"Fitz..." Liv said, her voice reflecting her breathless, pleased, surprised, and painfully aroused state.

"Relax, I am nowhere near finished with you yet, Mrs. Grant." Fitz replied as he flipped Liv over and re entered her in one swift move.

Liv had never felt Fitz take control over her body like he was doing in this moment. She was honestly enjoying all he was giving and doing to her, and she only had Edison Davis to thank for it.

_God bless jealous Fitz..._

The past month had been busier than even Liv could've anticipated. The press release of Sally and Liv standing between Daniel and Fitz, all holding hands as Cassidy and the other students exited the chopper had gone global. Aside from performing their normal duties, Liv and Fitz helped prepare Sally and Cassidy for the overwhelming amount of television interviews they had been scheduled to do. It had been almost two weeks since Liv and Fitz had been intimate as four hours of sleep was considered to be a good night's rest during this time. Considering Liv's pregnancy, Fitz was willing to make the sacrifice.

Things were finally beginning to quiet down, and Liv decided it was the perfect time to squeeze in some alone time with her hubby. First, she had to meet with the Majority leader, Edison Davis.

It wasn't lost on Liv that Fitz wasn't too happy about the two of them meeting, as they were once engaged to be married. Like Liv said, she was the president and Edison was the majority leader, she didn't have choice.

"Honey, it's just a meeting. I don't like it anymore than you do. Once this is over, we get the entire weekend to ourselves at Camp David. Just picture it, you, me, no press. Just the 2.5 of us becoming one with nature."

"Fine." Fitz replied with a faux pout that seemed more real than not. "But as soon as this meeting is over, you're mine."

"Even during the meeting I'm yours... Only yours." Liv looked up at Fitz and placed a chaste kiss against his lips. "Now go, I've got to prepare for this meeting."

Fitz nodded and went in for one final kiss. No sooner than he had stepped back, Lauren escorted Edison inside. Fitz was already getting a bad feeling as he saw the way Edison was looking at his wife. He clenched his jaw as Edison went in to give Liv a hug, his hands dangerously low on her hips. Liv stepped out of Edison's grasp almost as quickly as she entered it, but Fitz noticed how the man's hands lingered for a moment before pulling away.

"Madame President, may I say you look gorgeous today. Presidency & pregnancy definitely suit you well." Edison commented with sparkling eyes before turning to greet Fitz.

"Mr. Grant..." Edison greeted with a faux smile. It was clear that he wasn't pleased Fitz had managed to win the heart of Olivia Pope.

"Senator Davis." Fitz responded, not even trying to hide his dislike of the ma. Fitz stepped closer to Liv and pulled her against him by her waist.

_Here we go..._

The two men exchanged quick greetings, and it was clear by the ridiculously tight grip Fitz had on Edison's hand that he wasn't pleased with the way he had greeted his wife. Edison Davis looked at Liv as if he was a long lost Cosby kid, and she was the last pudding pop on Earth.

Knowing that the man standing before them had actually seen his wife naked, made love to his wife, even knew the taste of his wife made Fitz's blood boil. It was clear that Edison still had a thing for Liv and that wasn't sitting well with Fitz.

"Fitz, honey, why don't you finish packing your things so we can head out after this meeting. We won't be long, I promise." Liv said as she tried to free herself from Fitz's incredibly tight hold on her waist.

Fitz nodded and gave Liv one more kiss before retreating. Fitz thought about heading back to the residence, but First, he needed to go vent to someone, and seeing as how Cyrus was the closest, he won.

"Edison, have a seat." Liv said as she motioned to one of the sofas. Edison accepted and frowned as Liv took a seat on the sofa across from him.

"So, what can I do for you today Senator Davis as I'm sensing this may be a personal call. Congress has taken a recess for the weekend so I couldn't imagine this would be work related. Don't worry, I won't bring that part up to my HUSBAND."

"What Liv? I can't schedule an appointment to catch up with an old friend?" Edison asked feigning hurt.

"Five, it is Madame President to you and you will address me as such, especially when we are in my office. Four, as for friends, what we had in the past could definitely not be considered friends. We were close, we were intimate, we had great times. You however Senator Davis threw that all away when you failed to keep your zipper closed around other women. Three, the manner in which you strolled in here, in front of my husband no less and embraced me as if I were a toy you wanted to steal from him was disrespectful and uncalled for. It WILL NEVER happen again. Two, you are not only insulting my intelligence by scheduling appointments to meet with me under false pretenses, but you are also abusing your power as the senate majority leader. So one, if you plan on having a job on the hill come Monday morning, you will stand up, walk out of this office, and never try anything as disrespectful as this, EVER again."

Liv sat and watched a clearly stunned Edison as he absorbed all she had said. She held her breath as he stood and nodded, before making his way towards the door. When Edison was about to place his hand on the knob, the door flew open and Fitz brushed past him, making a beeline straight to Liv.

* * *

Fitz had barged into Cyrus' office as he was ending a phone call. His eyes were wild and a dangerously dark grey, and his hands were shoved into his hair as he began to pace back and forth.

"I think your wife is wearing off on you sir. If you keep that up I'll have a giant circle etched into my carpet in no time." Cyrus said trying to lighten the mood. When Fitz didn't respond, Cyrus stood up and walked to the other side of his desk.

"Fitz?" He called as he could clearly tell something was weighing heavily on his mind.

"Why is he here Cyrus? I'm not stupid. There is nothing of importance Edison Davis would need to speak with Liv about right now. It was clearly a ploy to be alone with her so WHY IS HE HERE?!"

Cyrus knew better than to lie to Fitz so he prayed he said the right words to calm him down.

"You're right. There is no pressing issue that demands him to make an appointment with Liv right now."

"So what do I do Cyrus?"

Cyrus' mouth curved upwards as he gave Fitz the answer he knew he wanted. "Go to your wife."Fitz nodded and made a swift exit from Cyrus' office.

19 steps was all it took for Fitz to make it from Cyrus' door to the door of the oval. Fitz took a deep breath before bursting through the door of the oval and making his way over to Liv. His lips came crashing down on hers hard, and he was surprised when Liv returned the kiss in all it's intensity. The two finally came up for air, and Fitz noticed a stunned Edison watching them intently.

"Did you need anything else, senator?" Fitz asked as he grabbed Liv's hand and pulled her towards the desk.

"No Mr. Grant. Have a nice weekend." Edison responded with a nod before making his way out of the office. Lauren's head was seen briefly as she ran to close the door. Even she knew what was about to happen.

"Fitz..." Liv began, in a warning tone.

"Quiet."

Liv gasped as Fitz spun her around and bent her over the resolute desk. She heard the zipper of her pants being undone just before the cool air made contact with her skin. Liv knew that Fitz was upset by Edison's presence and she wanted to speak to calm his fears. However, the moment she heard heard her panties being ripped off of her body, followed by the sounds of Fitz pants being removed, Liv knew her words would fall on deaf ears.

Liv opened her legs and embraced herself for the impact. If she was being honest with herself, she had never been more turned on in her life. The rougher he was with her, the more her juices flowed, eventually running down her thigh. Liv looked back just as Fitz entered her core. The entry was slow and gentle, bug what followed was anything but.

Fitz's fingers dug into Liv's waist as his other hand buried itself into her hair, tugging gently. Fitz began thrusting into Liv at a rapid pace, only to be shocked she was throwing herself back, matching every thrust. A smile graced Fitz's lips as he was honestly worried about hurting her up until that moment. She was enjoying the moment just as much, if not more than he was, and Fitz couldn't have been anymore relieved.

Realizing he was pleasing his wife fully, Fitz kept up the fast, deep strokes. Wanting to go even deeper still, Fitz lifted Liv's leg and placed it on the desk so that her inner thigh was resting firmly against the desktop. Fitz lifted her hips slightly, granting him greater access.

The fact that his wife, the most powerful woman in the world was spread wide open for him on her desk definitely boosted his ego. The fact that she was screaming his praises in her submissive state only served to stroke his ego even more.

"FITZ FUCK!" Liv screamed as Fitz was pounding into her fast, hard, and impossibly deep.

"Shhh Livvie, someone may hear us. We are in the oval after all. Tell me, did Edison Davis ever fuck you like this?" Fitz grunted as he continued to plow into his wife.

"NO BABY... GOD, YOU'RE SO DEEP! DON'T STOP!"

"Hmm, you love it when I fuck you like this don't you? You love the feel of my balls slapping against you while I'm stroking your clit."

"YES... OH FITZ!"

"You love it when I slap your ass and grab your hair like this. All while my dick is etching my name on the inside of your pussy, don't you."

"Mmmm"

"Answer me!" Fitz demanded with a slap to her ass.

"Oh God YESSSSSS!" Liv hissed in response.

"You love it when I talk dirty things into your ear while I'm pounding into you like a madman."

"MMMM... OH.. FII.. I... I'M..CO... AAAAAH" Liv screamed as her climax overtook the moment, completely causing all sense to be lost. Realizing she was being too loud, Liv bit down on the inside of her arm until the waves subsided.

"Fitz..." Liv said, her voice reflecting her breathless, pleased, surprised, and painfully aroused state.

"I am nowhere near finished with you yet Mrs. Grant." Fitz replied as he flipped Liv over and re entered her in one swift move.

This time Fitz was slow and gentle. He took his time and made sure his mouth praised any and every part of Liv's flesh that it could find. Liv threw her arms around Fitz's neck and she moaned as he captured her mouth with his. Fitz's thrust were slow and tender, each one a proclamation of his love. His breath hitched as Liv began kissing her way to his neck.

"I love you Fitz." she whispered into his ear just before biting down on his shoulder as her orgasm washed over her. Fitz followed not too long after and they just existed for a moment, naked and panting in the oval office.

"Remind me to have Tom destroy this tape." Liv panted as she willed the oxygen to re-enter her lungs.

"Destroy? I want a copy of this." Fitz laughed before slipping out of her warmth and redressing her and then himself. Fitz pressed one final to Liv's forehead before looking her in the eye.

"I'm sorry I let my feelings get the best of me." Fitz said with his head hung low.

"Honestly, I love the angry jealous side of you. Just don't make it a habit. Now, let's get cleaned up so we can begin our weekend."

"Livvie, if this is any indication of how the weekend will go, it's gonna be great."

"It's gonna be great."


	5. Reminiscing

**Hey everyone. This is more of a filler chapter to get everyone on the same page so it is extremely short.**

**Someone asked how far along Liv was in her pregnancy, and I figured instead of just answering, I'd throw a little update in there for you all. For the time table I have chosen, Liv and Fitz conceived on their wedding/inauguration night which would place Liv's due date in the middle of October, not September like I stated in the first chapter. Liv's interview with Kimberly Mitchell was in February, a few weeks after her birthday which means she blabbed at 6 weeks, pretty much as soon as they found out they were expecting which many of you know is a no-no.**

** I changed this because as a one shot it didn't matter, but now that it's a story, I don't really want to write the drama that would go along with Liv getting pregnant, WHILE running for president as a single candidate. So, inauguration night it is. If this TL confuses anyone, PM me and I'll help break it down. Ok, I'm finished my babbling now. Enjoy the fluff. :)**

* * *

**March 29, 2013**

"Yes, of course Pastor Drake, I'd be honored to say a few words at your 40th wedding anniversary... Ok... I'll see you this Saturday... You too... Thanks for calling... Bye"

Liv ended the call with the nation's pastor and looked up to see Fitz lurking in the doorway. His head was resting against the doorframe, and he was watching his foot as it shifted restlessly on the floor. Fitz had every reason to be restless, they had just returned from a wonderful weekend at Camp David, and now it was time for Liv's 12 week checkup.

Liv motioned for Fitz to enter, and smiled as she watched him walk across the room like a child hyped up on far too much sugar. Fitz walked around the resolute desk, and placed a kiss on Liv's cheek, before bending down and kissing her stomach. Liv smiled as Fitz began whispering to their child. What he was saying was beyond her, but she couldn't help but to fall in love with Fitz all over again in that moment. Liv closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she allowed her memories to take over.

**January 20, 2013 - Inauguration Night**

Liv sat at the head table for a moment, simply needing a break. Her day had begun like any other president elect's. She had been sworn into office that morning with Fitz holding the bible as she recited her oath.

From there, she had to rush back to the White House to prepare for the wedding. Because the day was so long, Liv and Fitz opted to have the wedding in the Rose Garden for an abbreviated ceremony. They invited a few of their closest friends and relatives, which quickly amounted to 150 people, mainly on Fitz's side.

After their vows were spoken and they were announced husband and wife, they spent an hour taking pictures with family and friends, as well as a few of just the two of them. Liv chose to do the tossing of the bouquet and the throwing of the garter there, as the rest of the evening would find everyone separated.

Once all of that was out of the way, Liv was rushed off to hair and makeup for her third hairstyling of the day. From there, she ran to get changed, and was prepared to leave for her first inaugural ball at 4 pm. To say Liv had a busy morning was an understatement. Just hearing about her day would make a normal person fall out from exhaustion.

It was now 12 am, and Liv was dead tired, wanting nothing more than to just hideaway with her beloved for the rest of the evening. She knew they had to make as many appearances as their bodies would allow. As of right now, her body was more focused on Fitz ravishing her than dancing in a room full of America's elite.

They were supposed to go to six inaugural balls that evening. They were currently on their fourth, and aside from being tired, Liv was extremely horny. All she wanted was to be alone with Fitz. The look in his eyes during their last dance had proved that he felt the same way.

Fitz looked across the room and noticed Liv sitting at the table alone. He was shocked she was able to get a moment to herself as people had been pulling her left and right to offer their congratulations on not only the presidency, but also the wedding.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Fitz asked as he made his way over to the table and took a seat next to beautiful bride.

"Today was the most memorable day of my life. I broke records, I made history, I got married, and right now, all I want is to climb into bed and have my husband make sweet passionate love to me for the rest of the evening. Maybe even a little of the kinky stuff later on."

"I know you want that sweet baby, I want that too. But we do still have two more balls to attend."

Liv sat for a moment deep in thought. Fitz was about to call her name when she spoke.

"Fitz, tell Tom to have the motorcade ready, we're going home." Liv said as she looked at Fitz with eyes full of determination and lust.

"Livvie, you can't just leave your own inaugural ball."

"Watch me."

Liv got up and walked over to the mic and proceeded to address the crowd.

"I would like to take this time to thank all of you for your continued support and dedication. This was definitely a day that I will never forget. As you all know, with event filled days comes a night of exhaustion. To add to that, a wedding day comes with a wedding night. So with that being said, I hope you all continue to enjoy yourselves as it is now time for my husband and I to retire for the evening. I will bid you all a good night and I look forward to interacting with you all soon."

That brief speech had just confirmed their title as America's sexiest couple and it was plastered across every screen across America. Hoots and hollers from even the stiffest of politicians could be heard around the room, as Olivia Pope was no longer perceived a threat to every marriage across America, or so they thought. As they made their swift exit from the room, Fitz's face took on a smugness he had never displayed before. He could see the faces of many men twist up with envy as they knew he was on his way home to the White House. To make matters worse, they had all just pretty much been told he would be spending the remainder of the evening, making love to the sexiest president ever. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was definitely the luckiest SOB in America.

When they returned to the White House, Fitz decided he wanted to check out the oval seeing as how they had yet to set foot in the office. Liv, wanting nothing more than to get out of the third dress she was wearing that day, begrudgingly followed close behind.

The moment they set foot into the oval the air around them changed. Fitz was filled with awe and wonder as he took in the room, as well as what it symbolized. Liv was filled with many conflicting emotions, as the world began to rest on her shoulders with every step she took. She was in charge. The fate of the nation, of the world now rested in the palm of her hands. Liv wasn't sure how it happened, but when she looked up, Fitz was on the other side of the room staring at her adoringly.

"What?" Liv asked with a nervous giggle.

"I am so proud of you, Madame President." Fitz replied in the huskiest, most sensual tone Liv had ever heard escape his lips.

"Hmmm, I like that. Say it again."

Fitz began stalking towards Liv like a predator ready to pounce on it's prey. He raised one eyebrow and began to roll up his sleeves.

"Madame... President..." The words left Fitz's lips, and Liv's knees began to buckle. Before she knew what was happening, Fitz was behind her, pulling her body flush against his own. Liv moaned as she felt his erection pressing against her lower back.

"Fitz, no. We need to stop. Look around you, look where we are. This can't happen here." Liv's mouth was saying one thing, but her hand had found it's way into Fitz's hair, a move she knew turned him on.

Fitz's left hand slid dangerously low across Liv's abdomen, while his right hand cupped breast over her gown.

"I think it can happen right there on that desk. In fact, I think I'll get you pregnant, right there on that desk." Fitz growled into Liv's ear.

"Fitz..."

"Quiet. You get to rule the world. I get to rule your body." Fitz stated and he turned Liv around and scooped her up in his arms.

Their lips connected hungrily as Fitz blindly made his way over to the resolute desk and sat Liv down on top. He stepped back for a moment and just took in everything. Olivia Pope... Grant was the most powerful woman in the world. She'd take a stance and stick with it, refusing to cave to anyone for any reason. Anyone except for Fitz. When it came to the two of them, their relationship, their most intimate of moments, Liv was completely submissive to his will, and like that night, she enjoyed every minute of it.

With a kiss to her forehead, Liv was brought back to the present. Fitz was standing in front of her and was watching her intently.

"Did you have a nice trip to Livvie Land?" Fitz asked as he noticed Liv fully return to reality.

"Yes. I was just thinking back to our inaugu-wedding night." Liv said, causing Fitz to laugh at yet another one of her meshed word creations. He quickly sobered as he saw the love and, was that lust in her eyes.

"That was an amazing night."

"Fitz, you're just saying that because I allowed you to become Mr. Olivia Pope that day." Liv said jokingly.

"I am." Fitz confirmed seriously. He placed a soft kiss on Liv's lips and stepped back which threw Liv for a loop. He always wanted more. His next words brought clarity to the situation.

"Come on, let's go see our beanie baby." Fitz said as he led Liv out of the oval and down the hall to the medical offices.

The appointment went smoothly. Liv was confirmed to be 12, almost 13 weeks along, and although they couldn't confirm the sex of the baby, they did get to hear the baby's heartbeat. Liv wished she had her phone as the look of pride and joy on Fitz's face as the sounds flooded the room was definitely picture worthy. They were sent on their way with a cd of the heartbeat and ultrasound in hand. With one FI al kiss, Liv and Fitz parted ways to finish out their day.


	6. A Test Of Faith

**Ok, so I know I said I was taking a short writing break, and I am. I'm not leaving FF, nor am I abandoning my stories, I just need time to regroup. This chapter however, plagued me all night and I had to write it down. It is shorter as it is a chapter that needs to stand on it's own. I don't plan on taking any more than a few days to try to get my creative juices flowing again, so I will be back soon with updates for everything. XOXO**

* * *

Working for the pregnant leader of the free world could be the best feeling in the world, but it could also be a nightmare. Today Cyrus along with the rest of the White House staff was about to witness the in-between.

After spending hours in the situation room being briefed by the joint chiefs, Liv decided she needed a break. She wanted to do a little baby shopping, as it was always a dream of hers to pick out what her child would wear or relax in. She walked towards the oval to check and see if there was anything pressing at the moment. Seeing that there wasn't, she ventured into Cyrus' office while her agents prepared her transport.

"Cyrus, I'm stealing your husband for a few hours." Liv said as she took a seat in front of his desk.

"Sorry Liv, I'm afraid he's not your type." Cyrus shot back jokingly.

Liv smirked and licked her lips, opting to continue this friendly banter. "For what I have in store, he is most definitely my type."

All of the blood drained from Cyrus' face as his mind went straight into the gutter. Liv let out a hearty laugh as she realized just what Cyrus was thinking. "Relax Cy. I didn't mean it like that! We're going baby shopping." Liv tried to control her laughter, but Cyrus' demeanor was too enjoyable in the moment. Suddenly he became serious, and Liv knew what he was about to say.

"Baby shopping? Liv, you do know that is why you have personal shoppers, right? I mean you are the leader of the free world. You could have Martha Stewart here in an hour decorating the nursery."

Liv sighed as she knew this was a battle she had to win. "I know Cy. I just... This is our first baby and I'd like to have some say in how the nursery looks. I'm just going to pick things out. They'll be delivered and then Martha can come and decorate with what I have. After the morning we've had, I need to do this Cy."

Cyrus sat quietly for a moment, weighing his options. He knew Liv had to do this, but he had a very bad feeling about her leaving the White House today. After a few moments, he came up with an solution.

"Liv, why can't you just do the baby shopping online? I have a bad feeling about you leaving today. Please, if not for me, do it for my health?" Cyrus begged and gave her the saddest looking puppy dog eyes that had only been witnessed by herself and James. Liv knew if Cyrus was expressing concern, she'd better listen. It wasn't everyday she got to experience the old softie side of her friend.

"Fine Cy. I'll grab James and we'll have lunch in the oval. We'll do baby shopping online... Today. At some point I will be going out to shop, got it?"

"Got it. You go into the oval, I'll send James up for you. You should be off of your feet as much as possible right now."

"Yes Fitz Jr." Liv said tauntingly before blowing Cyrus a kiss and heading back towards the oval.

When Liv entered her office, she looked at her calendar and realized she had a standing appointment with Abby today as well. It was a good thing she hadn't gone out for lunch as she missed her friend dearly.

Abby had known Liv longer than anyone. They had been friends since kindergarten, and once Abby knocked out a boy for picking on her, they quickly became great friends. That boy turned out to be Congressman turned Senator Shaw from the great state of Rhode Island, but not many knew he spent his school years living with his father in DC.

Abby's mom Rhoda proved to be a great mother figure for Liv as she grew older. When Rhoda had learned of Eli's plans to ship Liv off to boarding school, she decided to send Abby so they wouldn't have to spend time apart. The girls were sent off to boarding school together when they turned 12, both thankful they didn't have to endure a new environment completely alone.

They attended college together, both competing for the highest grade in professor Beene's class. Liv, always being the better student had secured that position their third week of undergrad.

They started the OPA together, Abby was by Liv's side helping her to get the business off of the ground. She had also proved to be a true ride or die while Liv was on the campaign trail. She gave Liv pep talks, offered her a shoulder to cry on when things got rough. She even served as a sounding board along with Fitz, helping Liv to perfect the speeches and debate responses that ultimately led her to 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue.

Once Liv was elected into office, Abby had served as the maid of honor at Liv and Fitz's wedding. Liv also showed her loyalty, by shattering the kneecaps of Abby's fiancé Charles Putney, when he decided to take his frustrations out on Abby's face. So when it came time for Liv to appoint someone to help Fitz complete the duties of the first spouse, Abby was definitely her first choice.

Liv sat at her desk reviewing the notes that been taken during the morning's briefings. She heard a knock on the door, and smiled as she saw her red-headed bestie entering the oval office with a smile.

"Abby!" Liv said as she opened her arms to warmly embrace her friend.

"Madame President! I was surprised to find that you have requested my presence. How may I be of service to you Madame?"

"First you can stop with the Madame President bullshit. I'm still Liv, Abby."

"You're right, so Liv, what can I do ya for today?" Abby asked sarcastically with a lopsided grin.

"It's nice to see some things never change." Liv responded with a smile. She paused a moment before responding. "We have a state dinner coming up in six weeks. I need the help of my First Lady to assist in what the First Mister refuses to do."

Abby smiled as she realized that Liv was serious about trusting her to plan an event of such high magnitude. "Consider it handled Liv." Abby responded with a genuine smile. "Besides, do you really want Fitz planning this party. I sense there's probably be a football theme if it were left to him."

"Considering the amount of men that attend these things, we just may do a football theme once." Liv said jokingly.

"I could plan one hell of a Superbowl party if you'd like. The Jumbo-tron you call a tv would make it seem like you were at the game."

"We'll see Abby. For now, state dinner."

"Fine. So, enough about parties for the moment. How's my godchild doing?" Abby asked as she placed her hand on Liv's slightly swollen belly. At six months, Liv was a lot smaller than she thought she'd be as she was still able to fit into some of her clothing. Abby laughed as she was greeted by what appeared to be a kick.

"Someone's feisty this morning." Liv said as she rubbed her belly in hopes of calming the baby down.

"She takes after her godmother, isn't that right lil miss Grant."

"I guess she does. That means you can come to the residence when she wants to play at 3 am and I have a briefing at 6."

"I'd gladly do it. But wouldn't Fitz feel a little neglected? How is he by the way?"

"He's-" Liv was interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. "Speak of the SAFMOTUS." said Liv as she looked to see the picture of Fitz kissing her belly appear on the screen.

"Hi." Liv said before she had even placed the phone fully to her ear.

"Hi." Fitz responded knowing Liv could feel his smile through the phone.

"How's your day going so far?"

"Meh, I'd much rather be laying in bed with the sexiest president to date. How's my baby girl doing? How's my big girl doing?"

"We're good. Abby's here so I think I'm going to order lunch now. Will you be back soon? I can order something for you if you'd like."

"As much as I want to, I've got a meeting on the hill. Edison Davis has requested my presence." Fitz groaned his response, and Liv could picture the scowl on his face as he spoke the words.

"What does he want?" Liv asked suddenly curious as to what Edison could want with Fitz.

"He claims he wants to have lunch and a few beers. His way of apologizing for being so touchy-feely with you a while back. He also wants to ask my advice on something. Hasn't really said what just yet."

"Yeah? Well you tell him that the only person you play advisor to is me." Liv responded somewhat seriously.

"Liv, I'm here. I'll give you a call when I'm on my way back. We'll have movie night and I'll massage your feet because I know those heels are doing a number on you."

"Hmmm, will that be all you'd be massaging? My back and my hips suddenly feel tight." Liv said as she rubbed the back of her neck as if Fitz could see her.

"If your a good POTUS and eat a good lunch, and try not to give Cyrus a hard time today, I'll take good care of you."

"Well then go so you can hurry home."

"I love you Livvie."

"I love you too Fitz. Bye for now."

"Bye for now."

The moment Liv hung up there was a knock on the door. "Come in" She yelled, smiling when she saw James peek his head in from the other side.

The three spent the next hour eating lunch, getting caught up, and going over the guest list for the upcoming state dinner. Since Liv took a working lunch, she decided to take a few minutes to browse for baby items online with Abby and James sitting by her side.

"Ooh Liv! That crib is gorgeous!" Abby gushed as they looked at the white stages sleigh crib that transformed into a full size day bed as the child grew older.

"You should definitely get that crib Liv." James added with a nod, sealing Abby's suggestion.

"I like it too, but i want to wait to see what Fitz says before I order. He wants a part of everything that has to do with BG."

The three of them continued shopping online, and ordered mainly diapers, bibs, socks, and onsies, as well as a few outfits before Liv entered in her decoy card information, having the items shipped to Abby's house. The three of them spent the next half hour just catching up on what the other has been up to. Liv was glad to have a piece of normal.

People always treated Liv like fine china because of her status, but James and Abby, they didn't care she that was the POTUS. It may have been the most important job in the nation, but to them, it was still just a job. They treated Liv how they always did. They would continue to speak their minds, even telling her when she was wrong, even when she jokingly threatened to charge them with treason for siding with Fitz in an argument.

The three of them were sitting comfortably laughing and joking over the most outlandish names people give their kids, when Cyrus came barging into the oval like a bat out of hell.

"Cyrus?" Liv said as she stood. His office was just across the hall, yet he looked as if he just finished running in a 5k race. His face was flushed and he looked as if he was going to cry. No sooner than he entered the office, a group of agents came storming into the room.

"Madame president, we need to get you to the bunker, now." Tom said giving Liv a look saying he would not budge. Liv simply nodded. She grabbed her phone, and allowed the agents to escort her, Cyrus, Abby, and James down to the bunker. Once they were safely inside, Liv turned to Cyrus.

"Ok Cy, care to tell me what the hell is going on? Where's Fitz?" Liv asked, trying hard to hide the panic in her voice.

Cyrus turned to Liv and led her over to the couch. "Liv, please have a seat." Cyrus said, trying his best to make sure Liv was comfortable.

"I'll stand Cy. Where's Fitz?" Liv asked, growing more and more impatient with each passing second.

"Madame President, I will tell you, but I need you to sit down." When Liv sat he continued."There's been an explosion. We aren't sure if it was a bomb or a gas leak, but it was an explosion nonetheless. We need to keep you here until all is deemed safe." Cyrus explained.

Liv looked at Cyrus a moment, afraid to ask the inevitable. She knew it had to have been something bad in order for Cyrus to be this shaken up. When Liv was finally seated, Cyrus walked over to the television and flipped a switch, turning on every national news channel.

"Breaking news, at 1:37 pm, police and fire departments, as well as the army, navy, and national guards were called upon the scene of an explosion here at the capital building. Because many were returning from lunch when the explosion occurred, the building was not as full as it would have been, earlier in the day. We will keep you posted as new information arises."

Liv looked up at the three Cyrus' that now appeared before her. Trying to distinguish which was the real Cyrus, Liv reached out for him. Her heart began pounding so loudly she could hear it echoing in her ears. Her breathing became shallow, and the room simply would not stop spinning. The baby began kicking violently in her womb, apparently feeling the effects of her mother's stress.

"I need to get to the capital building now. I need Tom to get me there now!" Liv yelled, still unsure if she wanted to scream or cry.

"Madame president, we cannot allow you to leave."

"Like hell you can't Cyrus! My husband was there today! What if..." Liv froze, completely unable to finish her thoughts. She collapsed into Cyrus' arms as the thought of Fitz being taken away from her so soon filled her head. She couldn't lose the love of her life. Not now and most certainly not like this. She cried hysterically in Cyrus' arms, praying to God her husband had not been in the building.

Abby pulled out her phone and repeatedly tried Fitz's number. With each passing moment, she grew more and more worried that Fitz was inside. Cyrus and James joined in the efforts to reach Fitz, but like Abby, it was in vain.

After numerous failed attempts, Liv decided to try his number as well. She figured he was still out to lunch, talking business with Edison, and maybe he didn't want to be disturbed. She knew that with her being pregnant, Fitz would answer the phone regardless. She put the phone to her ear and paused as the anchorman began to speak.

"More details have emerged on the explosion at the capital building almost an hour ago. We have received word that video footage confirms that the First Gentleman Fitzgerald Grant was inside of the building during the time of the explosion. As you can see here, Mr. Grant and his agents are entering the building with senator Edison Davis, just moments before the explosion occurred. It is unclear what Mr. Grant was doing there, but teams are working diligently to find him as well as others who were inside during the explosion. We have yet to receive word from the White House on the location of the president. We will keep you posted with any further developments."

Liv's body began to shake as her mind began to fear the worst. Her heart however held on to the belief that Fitz was ok. How long he would be ok was unknown, but he was ok for now. Liv used that feeling, the special connection only they shared, as comfort while she listened to the phone ringing on the other end.

"Hello, you've reached the voicemail of Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, please leave your name, number, and a brief message after the beep, and I will return your call within the next 24 - 48 hrs. Thank you."

Fitz, please be ok.


	7. Maintaining Faith

_**Due to the nature of this chapter, the psychotic names of persons and places are completely fabricated by my mind. Yep, made em up, just like that. As for where they are, some place that's not America. If there so happens to be a person or place with these names... Oops... A/N at the end**__._

* * *

_"It has been two hours since a video tape was released by Jamku, and extremist group that stems from Krinshbal. Jamku has claimed responsibility for this afternoon's bombing of the capital building. So far eighty-two people have been recovered from the building, their injuries ranging from dust inhalation, to ones more severe in nature. There are twenty-six fatalities reported at the moment. There is still no word at this time on First Gentleman Grant who had entered the building just minutes before the explosion occurred. The White House is declining to comment at this time, as they are providing a wall of support to President Olivia Grant who is expecting her first child with Mr. Grant in a few short months. Flags have been lowered to half mast and there will be a national moment of prayer tonight at 8 pm, led by Vice President Sally Langston."_

"TURN IT OFF!" Liv boomed through the room. It had been two hours since the bombing, almost four since she had last heard her husband's voice. Liv knew she had a nation to run, but honestly, she just needed a moment.

She looked around the room and saw the faces of her chief of staff and his husband, and her best friend. All three looked as if they were going to be sick. They had been repeatedly calling Fitz's phone, along with the phones of his agents to no avail. Eventually, the ringing ended and their phones began going straight to voicemail. Liv knew what they were all thinking, but she wasn't about to give up hope.

Aside from the joint chiefs, the secretary of defense, and the secretary of commerce, the only person that had been patched through in the past four hours was Sally who prayed with her and kept her sane during this time. Sally unfortunately wasn't in DC, as she had gone home to tend to business there. Each time the phone rang, Liv prayed it was Fitz, however, it was never the case. The moment news hit, Sally had been transported to the nearest wartime bunker. Unable to take the waiting any longer, Liv pushed the call button and in seconds, Tom was by her side.

"Tom, I want the motorcade prepared in five minutes."

"Madame President, the nation is still on high alert. We cannot allow you to leave the bunker until we receive word the threat level has been lowered." Tom replied as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Liv stepped closer to Tom, closing the small distance between them. She looked up at the man that towered over her, her eyes darkened in rage.

"Tom, I am not only speaking to you as your commander in chief, I am speaking to you as a pregnant woman whose husband, the father of the child growing in my womb, is trapped inside of the capital building. I don't give a rat's ass what you have to do, and who you have to call, but I am going to find my husband! Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear!?"

"Crystal, ma'am. I'll call the secretary of defense and get the motorcade ready." Tom said as he turned and swiftly exited the room. Once he was gone, Liv turned to her friends.

"Look, I know what you all are thinking. I will say this ; No one and nothing is going to keep me from going out there and bringing my husband home. Dead or alive. So... You can either stay here and wait, or... Or you can join me and help save the lives of those who are still trapped, as well as my husband. The lives of those who were fortunate enough to have a bunker to protect them. The lives of our citizens."

Liv didn't give them time to respond as she stormed to the door, and knocked for it to open. If he was still alive, which her gut told her he was, there was no way in hell she was going to allow her husband to die. Not like this.

* * *

Within thirty minutes, the presidential motorcade arrived, two blocks from the capital building. Liv stepped out wearing a pair of jeans, a long sleeved t-shirt with the American flag gracing the front, and steel toed workboots. Her hair was tied back in a bun. She was immediately followed by Cyrus, Abby, and James, all who were dressed similarly. From the limo, they were given masks, and were transported via motorcycle to ground zero.

When they arrived, Liv stood for a moment and took in the sight of the building before her. What was once a beautiful building that glowed brilliantly in the DC sunrise and sunset, was now only half of a building, the rest a pile of rubble.

Liv looked and the only thought that came to her mind was that her husband was trapped inside, alive, calling for help. Liv immediately became sick at the though of Fitz being crushed under the rubble, but she had to appear strong as news crews were starting to arrive. The assholes who threatened the life of her husband and her comrades, as well as the well being of her citizens would be dealt with. How a bomb made its way into the capital building would be dealt with. Liv turned to Abby who was now standing by her side. Cyrus and James arrived seconds later. She looked at her friends and kissed her wedding ring for good measure.

"Let's do this."

XxXxX

Two hours later, with the help of the military, emergency response departments, and local volunteers, fourty-three people had been recovered alive, another twenty-two found dead. As time went on, things were looking grin foe Fitz's well being. Frustration and hope were severely conflicting within Liv and everyone could tell she was at her wits end.

She began pacing back and forth, every once in a while in circles. Whenever Liv would reach a certain spot, the baby would kick. After a while, Liv noticed a pattern. It was always the same spot. Liv froze on the spot, only to have the baby go crazy. Thinking it was time to eat, Liv called for a break.

She gathered everyone as a new set of volunteers arrived, and orders everyone to take a moment to replenish their bodies. Liv was examined by a doctor that had been brought to ground zero, to make sure her blood pressure wasn't at a dangerous level. When she was given a clean bill of health, she sat with James, Cyrus, and Abby, and forced down a few granola bars and some Gatorade.

Liv was tired, and the early signs of fatigue were beginning to show, but she refused to leave Fitz all alone. She had to find him, and time was running out. Finished with their break, they returned to the site they were helping with, and Liv felt the baby kicking again. Liv walked to the left, and the kicking grew stronger. She stopped as the baby seemed to be trying to kick her way out of Liv's body. If it weren't foe the child growing inside of her, Liv knew she would have lost it by now. This baby was honestly helping her maintain her faith that Fitz would be ok. Abby saw Liv atop and raced to her side.

"Liv, are you ok?" Abby asked, as she saw Liv's face twist in pain.

"Yea Abby. The baby is just going insane right now. She only does that when..." Liv gasped as the realization hit her. "I NEED A TEAM OVER HERE NOW!" Liv yelled. Upon hearing her cries, Cyrus and James were immediately by her side.

Liv took off and began pulling away at whatever rubble her tiny frame could lift. She honestly was a lot stronger than she appeared. Abby wasn't sure what was going on, or why Liv was suddenly digging like a madman, but she shrugged it off and began digging beside her just the same. Soon there was a group of fifty men and women, helping them clear the rubble. The more they dug, the harder the baby kicked.

They had been digging for almost an hour and the entire time, the baby would not quit. The kicks were the strongest Liv had ever felt, some of them winding her completely. Abby was about to suggest Liv take a break, worried she was putting too much stress on her pregnant frame. As she opened her mouth to speak, she heard it.

"Hellllp, is anyone up there!?" a hoarse voice called from the rubble.

Liv froze as she knew that voice. Apparently her baby did too as she began kicking so hard Liv knew she'd have bruises. "FITZ!" She screamed causing an extra group of hands to come rushing to her side.

"Livvie!? Liv what the hell are you doing out here!? The baby!" Fitz screamed through a severely hoarse throat. Even as the rubble was piled on top of him, he was still worried about the welfare of his wife and child.

"Fitz, where are you? Can you see anything!?"

"I'm stuck in a bathroom stall!" Fitz replied. Normally he'd be embarrassed to admit such a thing, but in this moment, he just wanted his wife and daughter.

"Fitz, are you ok?" Liv asked. There was a moment of silence and Liv had never been more afraid in her life. Her heart began pounding faster, and her mouth became dry. Her stomach was in knots as she awaited her husband's response. The seconds between felt like hours.

"I'm not sure. Liv, I can see an orange light. I don't know how far down I am, but you're close!"

Fitz remembered he had a small flashlight on his keychain. He pulled the keychain out and began flashing his light, towards the light he saw. Abby was the first to see the flashes of light and suddenly she could no longer hold back the tears. She tapped Liv on the shoulder, and pointed in the direction of the light.

"Everyone, DIG!" Liv yelled as she began removing rubble faster than ever.

It had taken another half hour, but they had dug a hole big enough for two firemen to enter. Liv stood behind protective lines, holding her breath as Abby, and Cyrus wrapped their arms protectively around her tiny frame.

Liv looked up as the firefighters emerged, and let out the most gut wrenching cry. She fell to her knees, everyone around her doing the same.

"Mother of God."

* * *

At exactly 8 pm, Sally came across the screen of every home in the nation, from ABC to Nickelodeon, there wasn't a single channel that had not been taken over. Extremely exhausted and emotionally battered by the days events, Liv couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

**_"Although recovery efforts are still ongoing, I humbly report to you in this moment 172 people have been rescued from the capital building. 57 bodies have been recovered."_**

Liv laid down and wrapped herself in an afghan as she curled up on her bed.

"Hey, no crying. It's going to be ok."

"But..."

"No crying. Now come here."

_**"At 7:52 pm, I received word from President Grant that First Gentleman Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was among those who had been rescued, his injuries aside from slight dehydration are minor in nature. I would like to take this moment to lead you all in silent prayer."**_

Sally bowed her head as she led the nation in prayer. Everyone followed suit, bowing their heads as the moment of silence struck every household in America.

Liv snuggled closer into Fitz, just needing to become one with him. Not sexually, she literally wanted to melt into his skin and become one person. Fitz soothingly stroked her hair and cooed in her ear, trying to calm her nerves.

"How? How are you here with me right now?" Liv asked. She didn't want to seem ungrateful, but Fitz's agents weren't so lucky. They were part of the group recovered.

"I had to pee?" Fitz offered trying to lighten the mood. When he didn't see the smile he was going for, he changed his response. "God is why I'm here. How he made it possible? We had just returned and I had to go to the bathroom. Apparently we were far enough away being on the other side and one floor underground, as I was on my way to the clerks office. I had left my phone at the restaurant, and was told a courier had delivered it there. The building collapsed, but there was a beam that landed on top of the stall. It protected me from the brunt of the impact I suppose."

Liv looked up and grabbed Fitz's face in her hands. "Thank God you have a suck ass bladder." She said just before he lips came crashing down on his.

She straddled his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked lovingly into his eyes as he pulled her close.

"Fitz, I know what I want to name the baby." Liv said as she placed her hand over her swollen belly.

"Ok, what's her name?" Fitz asked as he placed his hand beside Liv's on her belly.

"Faith Carolyn Grant. I had no idea we were close to you until she started kicking. She kept kicking when I would reach the same exact spot. The closer we got to you, the harder she kicked. Finally, when they pulled you out, she stopped until you touched her. She led me to you. She helped me maintain my faith you would be ok."

With tears in his eyes Fitz laid Liv down, and lifted her shirt. He placed his lips to her belly, and kissed every inch of flesh there. "Hi Faith, daddy's home. I love you so much. You haven't even been born yet and you are such a big girl. Thank you for taking care of mommy and helping her save daddy."

Liv pulled Fitz up to her and smiled against his lips. She had many things to do, she had to address the nation personally, she needed to reach out to the leader of Krinshbal, and she needed speak with her military leaders as they needed to come up with a course of action. But first, she was going to give her husband a proper welcome home.

* * *

It has been nine days since the bombing of the capital building and after hours of strategy and course of action, Liv is ready to address the nation. This is the moment every member of congress has been waiting for. This is the moment where Liv has to prove that a woman is just as fit to run this nation, especially in times of crisis, the same as any man. After spending hours speaking with Fitz who truly was her most trusted advisor, Liv had made a decision. At 9:17 am Liv took the podium, ready to address the nation as well as the remaining members of congress. Out of all of the deaths, two senators, one Republican, one Democrat lost their lives.

**"Mr. Speaker, Mr. President Pro Tempore, members of Congress, and fellow Americans**:

** In the normal course of events, Presidents come to this chamber to report on the state of the Union. Tonight, no such report is needed. It has already been delivered by the American people."**

Liv started off strong, she acknowledge the patriotism displayed by millions of Americans, whether it be in the form of donations to help businesses recover or military support, to those who helped in the recovery efforts. She also acknowledged her gratitude to countries around the world like England who had been blasting the national anthem from Buckingham Palace as a show of support, to people who had gathered around the various U.S. Embassies, to hold vigils. With every word she spoke, Liv exuded confidence and demanded respect. With every word she spoke, questions of her ability to run a nation were quickly being laid to rest.

**"This group and its leader - a person named Omet al Madir - are linked to many other organizations in different countries, including the Egyptian Islamic Jihad and the Islamic Movement of Uzbekistan. There are thousands of these terrorists in more than 60 countries. They are recruited from their own nations and neighborhoods and brought to camps in places like Krinshbal, where they are trained in the tactics of terror. They are sent back to their homes or sent to hide in countries around the world to plot evil and destruction**.

**The United States respects the people of Krinshbal - after all, we are currently its largest source of humanitarian aid - but we condemn the Krinshbali regime. It is not only repressing its own people, it is threatening people everywhere by sponsoring and sheltering and supplying terrorists. By aiding and abetting murder, the Krinshbali regime is committing murder. **

**And tonight, the United States of America makes the following demands on the Krinshbal: Deliver to United States authorities all the leaders of Jamu who hide in your land. Release all foreign nationals, including American citizens, you have unjustly imprisoned. Protect foreign journalists, diplomats and aid workers in your country. Close immediately and permanently every terrorist training camp in Krinshbal, and hand over every terrorist, and every person in their support structure, to appropriate authorities. Give the United States full access to terrorist training camps, so we can make sure they are no longer operating.**

** These demands are not open to negotiation or discussion. Krinshbal must act, and act immediately. They will hand over the terrorists, or they will share in their fate**.

**Our war on terror begins with Jamu, but it does not end there. It will not end until every terrorist group of global reach has been found, stopped and defeated.**

**These terrorists kill not merely to end lives, but to disrupt and end a way of life. With every atrocity, they hope that America grows fearful, retreating from the world and forsaking our friends. They stand against us, because we stand in their way.**

** We are not deceived by their pretenses to piety. We have seen their kind before. They are the heirs of all the murderous ideologies of the 20th century. By sacrificing human life to serve their radical visions - by abandoning every value except the will to power - they follow in the path of fascism, and Nazism, and totalitarianism. And they will follow that path all the way, to where it ends: in history's unmarked grave of discarded lies.**

**Our response involves far more than instant retaliation and isolated strikes. Americans should not expect one battle, but a lengthy campaign, unlike any other we have ever seen. It may include dramatic strikes, visible on TV, and covert operations, secret even in success. We will starve terrorists of funding, turn them one against another, drive them from place to place, until there is no refuge or no rest. And we will pursue nations that provide aid or safe haven to terrorism. Every nation, in every region, now has a decision to make. Either you are with us, or you are with the terrorists. From this day forward, any nation that continues to harbor or support terrorism will be regarded by the United States as a hostile regime.**

**Our nation has been put on notice: We are not immune from attack. We will take defensive measures against terrorism to protect Americans. These measures are essential. But the only way to defeat terrorism as a threat to our way of life is to stop it, eliminate it, and destroy it where it grows.**

** Many will be involved in this effort, from FBI agents to intelligence operatives to the reservists we have called to active duty. All deserve our thanks, and all have our prayers. And tonight, a few miles from the damaged Pentagon, I have a message for our military: Be ready. I've called the Armed Forces to alert, and there is a reason. The hour is coming when America will act, and you will make us proud.**

** This is not, however, just America's fight. And what is at stake is not just America's freedom. This is the world's fight. This is civilization's fight. This is the fight of all who believe in progress and pluralism, tolerance and freedom.**

** We ask every nation to join us. We will ask, and we will need, the help of police forces, intelligence services, and banking systems around the world. The United States is grateful that many nations and many international organizations have already responded - with sympathy and with support. Nations from Latin America, to Asia, to Africa, to Europe, to the Islamic world. Perhaps the NATO Charter reflects best the attitude of the world: An attack on one is an attack on all.**

** The civilized world is rallying to America's side. They understand that if this terror goes unpunished, their own cities, their own citizens may be next. Terror, unanswered, can not only bring down buildings, it can threaten the stability of legitimate governments. And you know what - we're not going to allow it.**

** Americans are asking: What is expected of us? I ask you to live your lives, and hug your children. I know many citizens have fears tonight, and I ask you to be calm and resolute, even in the face of a continuing threat. **

** I ask for your patience, with the delays and inconveniences that may accompany tighter security; and for your patience in what will be a long struggle."**

Liv took a quick water break, her eyes scanning the room, noticing all eyes were on her. Everyone seemed to be hanging on the edge of their seats , suspended by her every word.

** "And, finally, please continue praying for the victims of terror and their families, for those in uniform, and for our great country. Prayer has comforted us in sorrow, and will help strengthen us for the journey ahead**.

** We will come together to give law enforcement the additional tools it needs to track down terror here at home. We will come together to strengthen our intelligence capabilities to know the plans of terrorists before they act, and find them before they strike.**

**Great harm has been done to us. We have suffered great loss. And in our grief and anger we have found our mission and our moment. Freedom and fear are at war. The advance of human freedom - the great achievement of our time, and the great hope of every time - now depends on us. Our nation - this generation - will lift a dark threat of violence from our people and our future. We will rally the world to this cause by our efforts, by our courage. We will not tire, we will not falter, and we will not fail.**

** It is my hope that in the months and years ahead, life will return almost to normal. We'll go back to our lives and routines, and that is good. Even grief recedes with time and grace. But our resolve must not pass. Each of us will remember what happened that day, and to whom it happened. We'll remember the moment the news came - where we were and what we were doing. Some will remember an image of a fire, or a story of rescue. Some will carry memories of a face and a voice gone forever.**

** I will not forget this wound to our country or those who inflicted it. I will not yield; I will not rest; I will not relent in waging this struggle for freedom and security for the American people**.

** The course of this conflict is not known, yet its outcome is certain. Freedom and fear, justice and cruelty, have always been at war, and we know that God is not neutral between them.**

** Fellow citizens, we'll meet violence with patient justice - assured of the rightness of our cause, and confident of the victories to come. In all that lies before us, may God grant us wisdom, and may He watch over the United States of America.**

** Thank you"**

Liv walked off the floor and directly into Fitz's arms. She closed her eyes, and let out a deep breath as her arms wrapped around his waist.

"So, how did I do?" She asked as she looked up to Fitz, her nervousness wasn't lost on either him or Cyrus.

"You nailed it."

Olivia Pope had once again made history, as being the first female president to notify the nation they were on the brink of war. Would she go through with it? That was the million dollar question.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone. I just wanted to add so agents don't come storming my home and charging me with plagiarism, that the majority of Liv's speech was taken from Bush's address to the nation following the September 11th attacks. Only the names used in the speech were my writing. I shortened it a lot, as I wanted to stress the importance of this moment in the story, but I wanted to people to at least make it through the chapter. I know what remained was long, and hopefully many of you figured out you could skip the bold print, but i needed Liv to be presidential in this moment. So we have Fitz back! What were your thoughts on baby "Faith Carolyn Grant" leading Liv to her daddy? Thoughts on the war? Do you think Liv will go through with it? It will be interesting to hear what you all have to say as I have never done a chapter of this caliber before.**


End file.
